blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Asta vs. Ladros
Asta vs. Ladros is a fight that occurs within the Witches' Forest. Pre-fight Fanzel thinks about how he has to go check up on Ladros, when both he and Asta notice a presence. Fanzel tells everyone to get down, which Ladros fires a spell at everyone. Ladros walks over and comments about how it took so long to absorb that mana after he had released all his mana at once. Ladros then notices Mars and asks why everyone uses her bodies to protect others. Ladros fires a blast at Mars, but Asta shows up and counters the blast. Ladros tells Asta that this has nothing to do with him and to get lost, but Asta replies that this has everything to do with him since Mars is his friend. Fana says that she can't cast her healing spell, which Asta tells her to sit tight while he flattens Ladros. Fight Asta charges at Ladros, which Ladros tells Asta to stop and also tells Asta that they should team up. Ladros also says that they should both rise up in the ranks of the Diamond Kingdom, which Ladros plans to double-cross Asta, but Asta replies that he will pass because he is going to become the Magic Emperor of the Clover Kingdom. Ladros then jumps onto a branch and uses it to fly in the air. Ladros fires blasts at Asta, but Asta easily counters the blasts. Ladros tells Asta that he knows all about his fighting style and without Finral, Asta can't do anything. Ladros continues to fire more blasts, which Asta decides to reflect some over the blasts back. Ladros absorbs the reflected blasts and says that reflecting them back is useless. Ladros also tells Asta to give up, which Asta replies that he will never forgive Ladros for hurting his friends. Ladros says that there is no such things as friends, because there are only those who use people and those that gets used. Ladros also says that he plans to use both Mars and Fana to further his own position in life, and will also use Asta as a stepping stone. Asta throws his sword into Ladros, and Ladros starts to lose his mana. Ladros notices that he can't pull the sword out, and falls to the ground. Ladros starts to panic about how everything is falling apart, which he tells Asta to stay away from him. Asta tells Ladros that he did not get where he is on his own, and also says that his friends are here to help each other rise. Ladros tells Asta that he is wrong and to pull the sword out, which Asta says that he won't since Ladros might attacks his friends once he pulls the sword out. Ladros then says that he could die, but Asta tells him that he didn't hit any of Ladros vitals. Asta then tries to knock Ladros out, but Ladros quickly escapes and uses reinforcement magic to pull the sword out. Ladros quickly grabs Fana and tells her to bring out her powerful magic. Fana says that she doesn't know Ladros is talking about, which Ladros attacks Mars and threatens to kill him. Fana tells Ladros to stop, which Salamander appears and attacks Ladros. Ladros absorbs Salamander and comments about how this mana is high quality. Asta charges at Ladros, but Ladros easily pierces Asta shoulder from a distance. Ladros comments about how he will be able to make the kingdom his with power, when Asta suddenly stand back up. Ladros fires a blast Asta, which Ladros decides to continue to firing blast from afar until Asta's body is blasted to pieces. Asta looks back up, while a black mass surrounds Asta's arm and withers the grass around him. Asta stands back up, with the black mass having surrounded his arm and created a horn along with a wing. Ladros wonders about this feeling he is having and tells Asta to get out of his sight while firing a blasts. Asta charges through the blast while also easily cutting through it. Ladros comments about how his power is supposed to be unstoppable and jumps into the air to avoid Asta while also continuing to attack. Asta changes direction and heads towards Ladros. Ladros asks why after everything he had done to get to the top, which Asta says that its because he has others to rise alongside with and to make him stronger. Asta attacks Ladros and defeats him with a new attack. Post-fight Ladros is lying on the ground in a withered state and thinks about how all the magic power within his body has disappeared. Asta walks over. Ladros tells Asta to just kill him. However, Asta tells Ladros that he is not going to kill him, because Ladros is going to help them with the injuries and that Ladros is also going to apologize for everything he has done. Ladros starts to laugh and says that he really can't win against Asta. Asta asks what is wrong with Ladros. Ladros replies that his head has cleared up since the magic stone on his head was destroyed. Ladros then thinks that since there is someone like Asta climbing to the top, maybe he will be able to rise to the top with Asta. References Navigation